Él es Mi Hijo
by Bam-There You Go
Summary: Él sentía el gesto suave, apacible del pelo que era eliminado de su cara y oído una voz calmante confortarlo como él recurrió a sueño. One-shot. ¡Todavía aprendizaje de español!


**Título:** Él es Mi Hijo  
**Autor:** Bam-There You Go  
**Beta:** Krencita-seijun  
**Contador de Palabras** 2,890  
**Nota del autor:** ¡esta historia es una de las masa populares que tengo, así que decidí traducirla y darle alegría a la gente que lee en español también!  
**Palabras a saber:**  
Jinchuuriki - persona que tiene un Biju (demonio atado) sellado dentro de ellos  
Hai - sí  
Obaasan - señora mayor (manera grosera de decir a señora)  
Tousan - padre

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-"¡Él es un monstruo!! " - Un hombre gritó mientras que lanzaba su puño al aire, intentando dirigir al grupo, " ¡Él no merece vivir!!"

-"¡Vamos a matarlo en este instante!"- Un hombre que traía un cuchillo afilado en la mano, le grito al primer hombre.

-"¡Él mató a mi hijo único! ¡Torturémoslo hasta que nos pida misericordia!! "- Una mujer que llevaba una antorcha llameante agregó su propio comentario.

-"¡Sí!"- El resto del grupo vitoreo, de acuerdo con la idea.

La fecha era el nueve de octubre, un día antes del festival donde se celebraba la derrota del kyuubi, un día antes de la fecha donde mucha gente querida había muerto.

Como cada año, los aldeanos y los ninja se reunían y planeaban como matar al contenedor del demonio que aun seguía con vida. Los ninjas que se encontraban en la muchedumbre afilaban sus kunais, preparándose mientras que sus caras estaban contraídas con odio y sed de venganza. Los aldeanos recolectaron botellas de cristal, rocas, cuchillos de cocina, fuego, y cuerda; buscaron en toda la aldea, finalmente que encontraron con el pobre muchacho, aquel joven que contenía al demonio. Se Rieron. Él gritó. Le lanzaron rocas y vidrios rotos al jinchuuriki. El muchacho lloraba y se quejaba silenciosamente mientras que se cubría con una pelota, su única fuente de protección los proyectiles que le lanzaban y se clavaban en la piel. Un hombre pateo al muchacho con el pie haciéndolo caer, haciendo que se golpeara en el piso. Él caminó hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho que intentaba arrastrarse lejos, pero el hombre tomo al muchacho por el cuello de la camisa levantándolo del piso. Él lo mantuvo en el aire mientras le hacia gestos de enojo mientras su compañero le pegaba con el puño en la cara del pequeño, haciéndolo caer de nuevo al piso. El muchacho gritó. Otros ninjas levantaron al muchacho amordazándolo, atándolo de manos y pies causándole que la circulación se le cortara. Mientras que el resto de los aldeanos le acercaban el fuego y los cuchillos, amenazándolo, asustándolo, quemándolo y cortándolo.

_"¡ALTO! ¡Dejen a Naruto en paz!" _Un hombre gritó corriendo hacia el muchacho que hacia agonizante en la tierra. El hombre se paró entre el muchacho y los aldeanos, haciendo frente a la multitud enojada. Él extendió los brazos hacia los lados intentado proteger al muchacho del daño que le causaban, _"¡No se acerquen, no lastimen a Naruto!"_ Él hombre gritó desesperadamente mientras lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sus palabras no hacían efecto alguno en la gente, la multitud seguía avanzando hacia adelante, _" ¡Él no ha hecho nada! ¡Él no es el demonio, él es solamente un niño!"_ aun así no le escucharon, no podían, sus oídos nunca oyeron su voz, sólo el soplar del viento, las risas y las burlas de los otros aldeanos, y los gritos del niño maldecido con el demonio; sus ojos no podían ver al hombre, ellos vieron solamente, a través de ojos llenos de odio, al Kyuubi, al demonio, que quería huir lejos. Las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del hombre mientras los aldeanos lo traspasaron y comenzaron a golpear al muchacho otra vez. Él dio vuelta quedando detrás del muchacho, cayo de rodillas, con lagrimas en sus pálidas y transparentes mejillas. Él se inclinó y abrazó a muchacho, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. _"Lo siento Naruto, no puedo detenerlos, ellos no me oyen, ellos no me ven. Lo siento, lo siento tanto."_ Él hombre le susurro en el odio. El le peino el cabello, tratando inútilmente de quitarlo de los ojos del muchacho. Él acaricio la mejilla del niño, intentando desesperadamente limpiar las interminables lagrimas del niño. _"No debí haberte hecho esto, yo no debí haberte maldecido con el demonio de las nueve colas. Lo siento, yo lo siento, por favor perdóname Naruto, yo lo siento. "_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sarutobi sabía que eso sucedería, él sabía que los aldeanos irían juntos y que intentarían matar al contenedor del kyuubi, naruto. Y aunque lo vio ,el no podía hacer nada sobre la situación ,excepto mandar a su equipo personal de Anbu cuando los aldeanos se cansaran de dañarlo. Él no tenía ningún poder que le permitiera ayudar al muchacho, el consejo se lo prohibió y los ninjas no harían casos a sus órdenes. Él tan solo miro a través de su bola de cristal, esperando que la multitud se fuera, entonces llamaría a su ANBU personal, Perro.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Un ANBU aterrizó delante del escritorio del tercero, haciendo reverencia.

Sarutobi suspiró pesadamente, "Quítate la máscara, Kakashi."

Kakashi así lo hizo, ato su máscara a su cintura y levantando su rostro.

"Naruto… ve por favor por Naruto y lo llévalo a su hogar. Cura sus lesiones y permanece con él en caso de que más aldeanos decidan atacar."

"Hai."

Kakashi ajustó su máscara en su cara y se fue inmediatamente, llegó delante de naruto que hacia malherido, que se encontraba apenas consciente hace pocos minutos. La muchedumbre se había ido a casa, su venganza había quedado satisfecha por el momento, dejando a Naruto que yacía en la tierra y que sangraba de diversas heridas.

Él era a menudo el que lo llevaba a su hogar y el que lo cuidaba, él era la única persona que podía hacerlo. Él niño era hijo de su sensei, él tenía la responsabilidad de ocuparse de el, y aunque él no estuviera siempre allí, él vendría siempre a llevarlo a casa, cuidar de él y protegerlo hasta que el festival hubiera pasado. Kakashi observó el daño hecho a Naruto, camino lentamente hacia el, su cuerpo estaba contorsionado y cubierto de suciedad y sangre; Su camisa se podía apenas considerar una camisa, parecía mas un trapo; Sus pantalones habían sido destrozados eran cachos d e tela colgante en los tobillos del muchacho, su cuerpo estaba expuesto; Su cara fue rasguñada y se estaba llena de mugre, lagrimas aun rodaban por su cara. Naruto respiraba de forma dificultosa, las exhalaciones sonaban dolorosas, evidencia de un pulmón perforado o colapsado. Sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos, atentos al peligro. Sus ojos se petrificaron haciéndole sentir mucho dolor, la tristeza, la soledad a través de ellos. Los ojos de Naruto estaban temerosos, aterrorizados, pensó que kakashi también lo lastimaría. El muchacho gimió y giro su cabeza, intentando ocultarse inútilmente.

El hombre miraba a Naruto, sus ojos azules estaban hinchados, rojos, y borrosos, él vio un ninja, un ANBU, que se encontraba a varios metros alejado pero l no sabia con quien era o con que intención iba. _"No"_ mascullo el niño, mirando al hombre que s acercaba lentamente hacia el. _"Por favor, aléjate de el, aléjate de mi hijo."_ El hombre ahora estaba algunos metros alejado, él noto que naruto trataba de alejarse para ocultarse, aun pudo oir los gemidos que escapaban e la boca del niño. _"¿¡Me escuchas?! ¿Estás escuchando? ¡Estás asustando a mi hijo, no lo lastimes más!" _El ninja dejo de caminar y miraba fijamente a Naruto. El hombre, podría ahora ver la máscara de los ninja, le parecía vagamente familiar. _"¿Ka… Kakashi-kun? ¿Kakashi, realmente eres tú?"_ El hombre pregunto mientras se reincorporaba y miraba a su ex-estudiante, la esperanza emergió en su comportamiento. _" ¡Kakashi, gracias a Kami, ayúdalo por favor, por favor ayuda a Naruto! "_

Kakashi paró el caminar cuando vio al muchacho girar la cabeza y cerrar sus ojos en un intento por ocultarse. Él se agacho poniéndose en cuclillas y le habló suave y reservadamente, intentando no ser alarmante, " Naruto, estoy aquí ayudarte. soy yo, Perro, voy a llevarte a casa." Cuando el anbu menciono su nombre, naruto giro su cabeza para poder mirar al ninja, sus ojos destellaron al ver la mascara que al instante reconoció. Kakashi observaba al muchacho mientras sacaba lentamente un kunai, él notó que el muchacho observo el movimiento y vio como el chico tuvo una reacción de miedo cundo vio el arma tan cerca de el. "Todo esta bien, solo cortare las cuerdas" Kakashi se movió lentamente para no asustar al niño pequeño. Él cortó las cuerdas de las manos y de los pies, siendo cuidadoso de no lastimarlo en el proceso, le desató el paño que cubría la boca la nariz del muchacho; Naruto respiraba suave y pausadamente, ahora que el oxígeno no era obstruido por nada. Naruto yacía en el piso, el dolor que sentía hacia colapsar su cerebro y no permitía que él se moviera. Kakashi rompió los pantalones de Naruto, después limpió los rasguños de la pequeña cara de Naruto, " Shhh, todo estará bien ahora." Él levanto al muchacho en sus brazos y se lo llevo saltado por los tejados llevándolo a la casa adoptiva de Naruto, sonriéndole al pequeño mientras este se acomodaba en su pecho y cerraba sus ojitos.

Minato saltó hasta los tejados siguiendo a Kakashi. Él sonrió, alegre de que alguien hubiera venido a ayudar a su hijo, contento de que su hijo tenía alguien en quien confiar. Él siguió a Kakashi y a Naruto, hasta llegar a una casa de tamaño mediano, de dos pisos en el lado opuesto de la ciudad.

Kakashi no quería llevar a Naruto de nuevo con sus padres adoptivos, él sabía que eran tan malos como los demás aldeanos. Él asumió que habían sacado de la casa a Naruto para que lo golpearan y el no se pudiera ocultar en su cuarto. Él quería llevarse a Naruto a su propio hogar, pero no le estaba permitido; rompería las reglas del código de los ANBU y las reglas del consejo. Si el consejo lo descubriera, lo quitarían de su puesto de capitán de ANBU y recibiría cualquier otro castigo, juzgado por el consejo por estar implicado con el jinchuuriki.

Kakashi llegó a la casa temporal de Naruto pocos minutos más tarde y golpeó en la puerta. Una mujer abrió la puerta y frunció el seño cuando vio a Naruto. "¿Hn, por qué lo trajiste de nuevo? Debiste haberlo dejado haya fuera, él tiene que crecer y aprender a defenderse." ella hizo un mohín, pero aun así dejo entrar a la casa al ANBU y a Naruto. Kakashi comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Naruto, él sabía dónde estaba, él había traído a Naruto muchas veces antes. "¡Mejorar todavía, debiste haberlo matado cuando lo encontraste! " la señora grito desde las escaleras. Kakashi sintió el cambio de naruto, miro hacia el y vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos y denotaban tristeza al escuchar las palabras de su cuidadora.

Minato siguió Kakashi a través de la puerta y se paró delante de la señora que había dicho esas palabras groseras a su hijo. Él le frunció el ceño, _" Ahora escúchame bien,_ _"_ dijo con tono severo, sacudiendo su dedo en su cara mientras ella miraba a Kakashi subir lentamente las escaleras con naruto, "Naruto no se merece nada de esto y --" la señora cerró la puerta y traspaso a Minato ya que el se encontraba en el borde de esta. "eso fue muy rudo sabias que yo estaba parado ahí-_-"_ Ella gritó palabras hirientes hacia Kakashi. El ceño de Minato se profundizó y gruñió de la irritación. Él agitó sus brazos alrededor en el aire para conseguir la atención, _"¡Escucha, Obaasan, yo soy el Hokage así que cuando digo no hagas algo, es mejor que no lo hagas"_ él le gritó mientras ella caminó hacia la cocina, murmurando por lo bajo _"¡Hey!! ¡Todavía estoy hablando contigo! ¡No me evites!" _Minato suspiró, derrotado, mientras sus hombros caían. Él caminó lentamente escaleras arriba con la cabeza gacha yendo en la dirección que kakashi había tomado hace unos momentos. Él caminó hacia el cuarto de Naruto y colocándose al lado de la cama, viendo como kakashi curaba las heridas mas pequeñas de naruto con vendajes, y las mas grandes con chakra. minato suspiró algo deprimido de que Kakashi, Naruto, e incluso la señora mayor gruñona que estaba abajo no podrían verlo o hablar con él. Kakashi acabó de vendar Naruto y se detuvo brevemente, _"Debes descansar, hijo, has tenido un día largo. Permaneceré a tu lado para protegerte"_ Minato dijo mientras se sentó en la cama, mirando cariñosamente a su hijo.

Kakashi utilizó chakra y para curar el pulmón colapsado de Naruto con un jutsu medico que el sabia; él hizo una taba con algunos palos que había recogido afuera y levanto el brazo derecho fracturado de naruto y lo envolvió firmemente, colocándolo correctamente para que el Kyuubi lo curara mas adelante. Él sacó algunos rodillos de vendajes de varias de sus bolsas que traía en su uniforme y comenzó a envolver lesiones pequeñas que tenia naruto. Sabiendo que el chakra del Kyuubi las curaría por la mañana siguiente. Él se detuvo brevemente un segundo entonces dijo, " Debes dormir un poco." Kakashi se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero fue detenido cuando una pequeña mano tiro de su manga. "Perro " Naruto dijo, casi susurrado, con voz ronca y cansada. Su expresión estaba triste, y se notaba la soledad y la traición.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Perro volteando a ver a Naruto.

"_¿Qué pasa, algo esta mal? "_ Minato pregunto cn voz preocupante mientras que él se agachaba.

"No te vayas." Naruto articulo a través de su garganta seca.

Kakashi sonrió, aunque fuera no visto por Naruto, _" Está bien, yo permanecerá aquí toda la noche; solo iré a conseguirte tu pijama para que te la pongas."_

_"No me iré, yo permaneceré contigo por siempre; Nunca te dejaré."_

El cuerpo de Naruto se relajó de su posición tensa, él se sentía seguro por que "perro" se quedaría con el a cuidarlo toda la noche.

Kakashi ayudó a Naruto a cambiarse su ropa por la pijama y después lo metió en la cama. Kakashi tomo la silla que se encontraba en el rincón del dormitorio, que ya había guardado ahí desde ocasiones anteriores que había sucedido. Él se sentó y miró como el pecho de naruto subía y bajaba al ritmo constante de su respiración, ahora tranquila. E miraba a naruto fijamente, para poder despertarlo i este tenia una pesadilla." Sensei, lo siento." Kakashi susurro pus t que naruto se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Minato oyó a Kakashi hablar y se pregunto porqué él hablaba con Naruto puesto que él dormía. _"¿Espera un segundo… Sensei? ¿El esta hablando conmigo?"_ Minato giro la cabeza para mirar a kakashi con una expresión confusa y sorprendida en su cara.

"Estoy haciendo el mejor que puedo, yo espero que entiendas. Me siento tan inútil sin embargo, yo no puedo hacer mas para ayudarle, el casi cumple cinco, y cada vez lo tratan pero y peor. Lo vigilo , le ayudo y cuido de él, pero no puedo hacer mas por el." Kakashi se inclino hacia delante, recargando su cara sobre sus manos y con una mirada distante.

Minato había estado escuchando cada palabra muy atento, asintiendo con la cabeza con cada palabra que decía el, lo comprendía. Él notó que la voz de Kakashi se quebraba un poco y noto que el se estaba poniendo emocional. Minato se levanto y camino hacia Kakashi, se arrodilló delante de su ex-estudiante y lo abrazó, confortándolo todo lo que él podía, _"Esta bien, Kakashi-kun, no es tu culpa, fue la mía. Soy la persona que selló al Kyuubi dentro de el."_

"Él lo esta intentando; él no hace caso de las miradas de odio de los aldeanos, él olvida sus comentarios, cuando lo golpean, él se vuelve a levantar y se limpia la suciedad". Kakashi rió para si. "Él se está pareciendo mucho a ti. Él se siente solo y asustado. No sé como ayudarle, cómo hacer su carga más fácil"

Minato acentuó su abrazo y miro a Kakashi, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, _"Kakashi-kun, has hecho más que suficiente; no tienes que culparte por sus contratiempos."_ Minato se callo por un momento esperando una contestación, cerciorándose de que kakashi lo hubiera escuchado _" ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Me entiendes? No es tu culpa; yo Sé que estas intentando hacer lo mejor para que el se sienta bien." _Minato se levanto y caminó hacia la cama _de Naruto; "como quisiera tomar su lugar, velo, el no es cualquier persona, el es mi hijo"_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto despertó en la madrugada, él tenía una pesadilla; los acontecimientos del día anterior se volvían a repetir y a repetir, nunca parando. Respiraba de manera agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Minato giro desde donde se encontraba, en el borde de la ventana, para mirar a Naruto. _"¿Estás bien, Naruto? ¿Tienes una pesadilla? "_

Naruto volteo a ver a "perro" para saber si seguía ahí, el se encontraba sentado en su silla, al lado de su cama, vigilándolo, como el había prometido. "Estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla" dijo el pequeño volviéndose a acostar. Él tiró de las sabanas y las puso hasta su cuello y cerro los ojos. Naruto sintió como su pelo era removido de su frente, haciéndolo sentir reconfortado.

_"Ahora todo está bien, vuelve a dormir; Tousan estará a tu derecha contigo, y nunca, nunca te dejara."_


End file.
